kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mizuki Kanzaki
is one of the main characters in the Aikatsu! arcade games and the corresponding anime adaption. She is a former student of Starlight Academy. She was also the founder and leader of Tristar. She first appeared in Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Heroes All Stars Featuring Aikatsu!. Bio Kanzaki was the top student at Starlight Academy, priding herself on her ability and the top idol, nationwide. She always has an elegant smile which everyone else admires. Mizuki is the number one idol and the role-model of all top idols. She started off as an elementary model then mysteriously disappeared from the public for a whole year and came back as a top idol in Starlight Academy. During that time, she did intensive training and pushed herself to work her hardest because of her lack of ability. Mizuki doesn't show her hard-working side to many people and is thought of as a genius. She is highly idolized by Ichigo and inspired her to work even harder. As of Episode 28, she has her own brand designed after her image, Love Queen. Mizuki has the red stage even though it looks like she has the pink. As of Episode 33 in the anime adaption, she announced that she was selecting two members for her new idol group,Tristar, where she was the first member. In the end, she selected Kaede Ichinose and Ran Shibuki as the second and third members respectively. Although, in Episode 37, Ran Shibuki quit Tristar to join Ichigo and Aoi's unit, Soleil. However, on Episode 39, both the units were merged into STAR☆ANIS temporaily for their summer tour. The STAR☆ANIS group there had their respective live debut on Episode 41. Appearance Mizuki Kanzaki has purple hair which is held between a light blue and white head band and purple eyes she is said to be extremely beautiful. She is usually seen in her Starlight Academy uniform. Personality Mizuki is calm and confident. She is highly professional and works hard in her "Aikatsu" (Idol Activities). In Episode 41, it was shown that Mizuki can be very shy. Etymology : means God. This may be a reference to her being the top idol and possible legend. means "small peninsula" or "promontory". : means beauty. This might be a reference to her as idol, since many people say that she is very cute and/or beautiful. means moon. The moon is Mizuki's symbol. It represents how she is ever shining brightly, but is high in the sky where anyone has yet to reach and overtake her light. Johnny calls her ”Beautiful Moon” occasionally. Relationships *Ichigo Hoshimiya - Mizuki finds Ichigo an interesting person. She has also performed with her at one of her concerts. Ichigo is also Mizuki's last opponent as on Fresh Girls Cup and Starlight Queen Cup. *Aoi Kiriya - Aoi is Mizuki's temporary manager. *Honoka Tsukikage - Mizuki's real manager. *Johnny Bepp - Johnny is a genius choreographer who teached Mizuki how to dance. *Sakura Kitaōji - Mizuki and Sakura have become friends as Sakura's grandfather taught Mizuki about Japanese traditional dances. *Sakura's grandfather (unnamed) - He taught Mizuki about Japanese traditional dances. *Tiara Yumesaki- Mizuki occasionally works for her at Dream Academy. *Mikuru Natsuki- Mikuru lit a light in Mizuki when they first met and at the same time. She was amazed by Mizuki and her ability to smile at so many people at once. The two are highly compatible to the point sharing an aura, and they bring out the best in each other. In a short amount of time, the two have become close, each being the perfect partner for the other. Trivia *Her sign is Virgo. *Her blood type is A. *Her favorite foods are Marron glaces and Fragrant teas. *It's a secret what her disliked food is. *Her special skill is singing. *In episode 03, it is made known that she trains very hard. *Her aura is composed of roses and gems. *Many times flowers are seen flowing from her hair. *During her performance in Episode 17 with Ichigo she was able to do 4 Special Appeals. The maximum number is 3. This indicates, that Mizuki should be called a legend. *'Monthly Mizuki', the magazine featuring her, is published. *In episode 28, she starts using Love Queen brand. *She is not only a top idol, she is also the current Starlight Queen. **In episode 27, Ran explained what happened when Mizuki beat the incumbent Queen. *It's unknown if Mizuki created Love Queen. *Despite being a main character in the anime, in Datacardass Aikatsu! 6th collection, she is a guest player. *Mizuki shares the same surname as Sonata Kanzaki, who is the legendary idol and former Prism Queen in Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream, another idol anime. **She is also noted to be similar to Bell Renjoji from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live, the third season of the Pretty Rhythm series, in that: ***They both are sexy-typed and red-themed ***They both managed to do the impossible and pull off four Special Appeals/Prism Jumps ***They both won the final competition of their season, beating the main characters, who are also quite similar. *She was the Starlight Queen for three consecutive years. **Along with Ichigo, she also left Starlight Academy in Episode 50. *She is the first character to change her premium rare final pose. *In Episode 78, it was shown that Mikuru owns a cute mid and dark brown ferret named "Ferry", who she eventually gives to Mizuki. ** Coincidentally, Ferry has a crescent moon shaped birthmark on his left hip. *Mizuki and Mikuru's names both start with "Mi" while their surnames both end with "ki". *She finally loses not only against Ichigo, but her first seen competition in Episode 100. *After the movie, these three songs became her most listened to on her music player: *#Etude of Radiance *#Wake up my music *#Let's Aikatsu! *She is the Starlight Queen for three consecutive years. **Along with Ichigo, she also left Starlight Academy on Episode 50 Gallery F6dcee0a.jpg PowaPuri.jpg CNZy6vKUkAAAueN.jpg|Blank Peach Lockseed Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good